1. Field of Invention
Various embodiment of the present disclosure relate generally to semiconductor technology and more particularly to a three-dimension-structured storage device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory system, may include a memory device for storing data and a memory controller for generally controlling the memory device,
A memory device includes a plurality of storage devices, and each of the storage devices may include a memory cell array of a three-dimensional structure.
A three-dimension-structured storage device may include a memory cell array for storing data, a peripheral circuit for performing a program, erase, and read operations on the memory cell array, and a control logic for controlling the peripheral circuit.
The memory cell array may include a plurality of memory blocks. Each of the memory blocks may include a plurality of strings formed into a three-dimensional structure. Each of the strings having the three-dimensional structure may include a plurality of memory cells stacked in a direction perpendicular to a substrate.